


雪落无痕

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Normal People, Infidelity, M/M, marriage problems
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 究竟是什么出了问题？他望向车窗外呼啸的风雪，暗自思量。他知道自己对托尼仍然怀有感情，而托尼在婚姻忠诚这事上也无可挑剔，他们的工作生活同样彼此交缠，工程部门与科研部门的负责人每隔几天就会在某张会议桌旁见上一面。他们争吵，他们当然争吵，但争吵一直是两人关系的一部分，从大学时期的某个实验结论直至现如今的公司事务，可是为什么二十岁的托尼与布鲁斯能在争吵后偷偷溜进实验室的杂物间乱搞一通解决问题，四十岁的他们却在回到那套位于曼哈顿的复式公寓后态度冰冷，默不作声，连眼神都不给彼此一个？一言以蔽之，3p版廊桥遗梦
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯

离目的地还有三十英里，车内的暖气坏了。热风口停止轰鸣的瞬间像是某种隐忍待发的厄运终于降临。布鲁斯用手掌抹开副驾车窗内部凝结的雾，眯起眼睛凝望在公路两旁铲平堆垒至一人高的雪墙。凛冽寒风在车外呜咽嚎哭，将大把夹杂冰粒的粗雪砸在玻璃上。纵使车内温度暂时未下降，布鲁斯还是打了个哆嗦，将视线重新转回前挡风玻璃外森然蔓延的深色路面。

他没说什么，等托尼发表意见，因为托尼对这种事总有话说。但方向盘后面的人只低声咒骂一句，在布鲁斯的眼角余光里嘴角紧绷。过去半年多这已然成为布鲁斯最熟悉不过的画面，他和托尼虽身处同一空间却相隔至少两英尺，没有身体接触，也没有眼神交流，在公司的晚餐派对，在婚姻咨询师的办公桌前，在公寓客厅沙发，在他们结婚时特意订购的那张豪华双人床上。这趟对两人来说滑稽可笑的旅行本该挽救他们岌岌可危的婚姻，但情况依旧如此，从机场到目的地两个多小时的车程他们谁都没有率先开口，车内回响的只有导航冰冷的电子音。

“随便选一个地方，好吗？”他们上次单独进行超过两分钟的对话还是在婚姻咨询师门外的停车场，托尼和现在一样坐在方向盘后面，用手指急躁地扯开领结仿佛他正在窒息，“随便选个天杀的地方，布鲁斯，然后通知佩珀给我的日程表挤出几天时间。”

布鲁斯将随便发挥到了极致。他当着托尼的面掏出手机，命令Siri随意报出一个美国小镇的名字，并在得到回答后瞪向后视镜里托尼不敢置信的眼睛，无声挑衅。半个月后他们赶在目的地暴雪预警前坐上最后一架飞往那里的航班，小型客机最后六七排空无一人，空姐搞错了托尼想要的酒，而布鲁斯等进入平流层后冲进洗手间待了十多分钟，盯着镜子里疲惫苍白的自己，回想他和托尼在蜜月旅行的飞机上一起挤在洗手间里不肯出来，他的新婚丈夫用接连不断炙热的吻吞下他所有不雅的声音。

究竟是什么出了问题？他望向车窗外呼啸的风雪，暗自思量。他知道自己对托尼仍然怀有感情，而托尼在婚姻忠诚这事上也无可挑剔，他们的工作生活同样彼此交缠，工程部门与科研部门的负责人每隔几天就会在某张会议桌旁见上一面。他们争吵，他们当然争吵，但争吵一直是两人关系的一部分，从大学时期的某个实验结论直至现如今的公司事务，可是为什么二十岁的托尼与布鲁斯能在争吵后偷偷溜进实验室的杂物间乱搞一通解决问题，四十岁的他们却在回到那套位于曼哈顿的复式公寓后态度冰冷，默不作声，连眼神都不给彼此一个？

他咬住嘴唇，咽下一声叹息。车内温度正在急速下跌，他把手插进外套口袋，不经意间瞥到托尼握在方向盘上的手指发白。他肋骨后面猛跳出来的小小牵拽如车窗外距离小镇还有五英里的路牌一样转瞬即逝，直至十分钟后托尼把车缓缓停入他们预定那家旅店的停车场，用冻得打颤的手试了两次才拔出车钥匙，布鲁斯没让自己说半个字眼。

旅店的木质大门厚重结实，方形马赛克玻璃内透出温暖明亮的光晕。布鲁斯用力拉开门，在一阵夹杂辛松木芳香的干燥空气迎面而来时鼻头发痒，忍了好久才压下喷嚏。托尼从他身后挤进门，在大步走向对面的吧台时一个劲地搓手。等布鲁斯拖沓着脚步，穿过稀稀拉拉几桌正在就餐的食客凑过去时，托尼面前已经多了一杯二指宽的琥珀色液体，而那个吧台后面弯腰放回酒瓶的人直起身，看向布鲁斯。

男人看起来三十多岁，金棕色短发，圆润脸颊上带点胡茬，耷拉下来的眼皮半遮住一双在吧台灯光下看不清颜色的眼睛，对布鲁斯咧嘴笑时露出尖利的犬齿。

“你们一定就是班纳-斯塔克那对。”他声音低沉，边缘泛出沙砾般粗糙质感，“所以谁是班纳，谁是斯塔克，你们为什么要在这种鬼天气跑来这种鬼地方？”

托尼哼了一声，抓起面前的杯子仰头一饮而尽，而布鲁斯犹豫片刻在紧挨着他的那个圆凳落座，把穿着昂贵羊毛大衣的手肘搭在吧台油腻的木头上。“我是布鲁斯·班纳-斯塔克，”他没率先伸出手，男人也一直抱着双臂，“他是托尼，我们来这里……度假。”

男人也从鼻子里哼了一声，比托尼那声响亮得多，忍俊不禁瞥了他们两眼，嘴角抽搐。“好吧，我大概不该过问交旅费的客人为什么来这里。我是克林特，这家旅店今年冬季的负责人，兼职酒保，有需要时下厨，如果客人需要我也可以在白天当导游，不过我觉得最近的天气不适合观光。”

“棒极了。”托尼嘟囔了一声，然后向克林特举起一根手指。往杯子里再次倒了两指宽的杰克丹尼，克林特把方形酒瓶放在吧台上，朝布鲁斯转过身。

“你想要点什么？”

“热咖啡，”布鲁斯说，“热可可，或者热茶。我从来不相信酒精取暖这种鬼话。”

“你们的房间里有开水壶和茶包，但万一你还没注意到，布鲁斯，这里是酒吧。”

布鲁斯从圆凳上直接站起身。“那我先上去了。”

他看到克林特眉头轻微簇拢，但眉心褶皱很快无影无踪。他从吧台后绕出来，朝布鲁斯做了个手势，将他带到大厅角落一张看起来像是接待处的小桌子前面，核对过布鲁斯的证件并且让他了签字，然后从抽屉里摸出一把沉甸甸黄铜钥匙，上面用胶带贴着房间号。

“房间二十四小时免费提供热水和网络，如果有需要每天下午进行一次扫除；你们只定了早餐，从七点到九点，但午餐和晚餐也可以在这里吃。此外旅店每晚十一点锁门，一直到早上六点。如果你们需要在这个时间段进出大门，最好提前通知我，因为我真的需要睡美容觉。”

“明白了。”布鲁斯接过钥匙，注意到细长金属在克林特说话的短短一分钟里已经被男人的手心焐得温热。“我想再问句关于天气的事。我们在机场听到广播，说最近几天有大雪？”

克林特点头。“所以我才疑惑你们为什么挑这种鬼天气来这儿。预报说明天有暴雪，虽然没有去年那么糟糕，但出城的路至少会瘫痪两天。通常没人在冬天来，这附近的山不适合滑雪。”

“你难道觉得我和托尼是那种喜欢滑雪的类型吗？”

男人耸肩露出无辜表情。“滑雪就像钓鱼，谁都可以尝试，但精通的人很少。”

布鲁斯为这句直白但睿智的宣言不禁微笑。“的确如此。那么我先上去了，克林特，明天见。”

“明天见。”

布鲁斯来到大厅一角的楼梯时克林特已经重回吧台后面，对一个刚坐下的男人说了句什么，然后弯下腰。托尼在他们两个座位外垂头痛饮，手里抓着的不再是玻璃杯，而是威士忌的酒瓶。布鲁特长叹口气，爬上吱嘎作响的楼梯。他向来痛恨喝醉的托尼，哪怕他们蜜里调油的那些年也无法忍受熏人酒臭。在他们婚姻出现问题后托尼更是把酒精视作自己唯一救赎，周一例会上时常精神萎靡，眼白充血。还好他仍然记得在外人面前维持良好形象，不至于宿醉头疼到胡言乱语，但布鲁斯清楚托尼已经逐渐游走在崩溃边缘，不然他绝不会同意去找婚姻咨询师，更不会对这场旅行妥协。

旅店二楼走廊铺了一整条暗红色地毯，纹路暗淡，偶有污渍。从左到右总共六间房，布鲁斯当初选了靠近楼梯的第二间，方便出行却也不会被上下楼的声音打扰。打开门廊灯后整个房间映入眼帘，面积并不算大，在他和托尼共同使用过的双人套房里算倒数几名，除却一张老式四柱双人床外电视柜旁还有两个小沙发，中间的咖啡桌上摆着开水壶、两个玻璃杯以及装满茶包与速溶咖啡的小篮子。虽然在楼下说了想喝点热饮，但布鲁斯还是抓紧时间把行李拿出来放好，然后去洗了个热水澡。

托尼快两个小时后终于推门进来，脚步沉重，满身酒气，径直略过洗手间穿着西装外套滚上床。布鲁斯早就在另一侧躺下但没睡，手里拿着Kindle却一个字都读不下去。他在门廊灯的映照下转头看向托尼，确认对方已经因酒精失去对话能力后叹口气。他把整张床留给把脸埋在枕头里直哼哼的托尼，用遥控器将空调向上调了两度，蹬上靴子，裹好大衣，悄无声息离开套间。

手机屏幕显示现在为晚上十点三刻，恰好够他出门呼吸几分钟新鲜空气后卡点回来。大厅先前的喧嚣早已散去，空气中松木清香犹存，天花板那几盏吊灯已经熄灭了，只剩吧台顶端那排柔和的晕黄小灯。布鲁斯在走到台阶尽头时听到玻璃碰撞的清脆，他以为克林特仍在做最后的清理，可很快几句低沉人声传至他耳边，伴随一丝半缕不容错认的呻吟。布鲁斯被吓了一跳，浑身紧绷站在最后一节台阶上，忐忑片刻，但还是探头看过去。

两个人影一高一低依偎在吧台前。在上面的那个轮廓清晰，无疑是克林特，但旅店的负责人与酒保此刻却背朝吧台坐在其中一个圆凳上，手肘向后撑住身体，仰头露出衣领下喉咙线条；另一个人则跪在他身前，头在他的双腿之间上下波动，正在做什么不言而喻。显然他们已经进行到最后阶段，克林特的喘息声声短促沙哑，头颅向后深深垂去，睫毛在头顶灯光映照下摇曳两抹细微金光。片刻后，金色睫毛颤抖几下倏然睁开，投向布鲁斯所在的墙角。

布鲁斯猛地撤回头，把身体贴在转角后的墙壁上，心跳得飞快，呼吸不由自主一同急促，随着克林特几秒钟后一声近似哭泣的呻吟后卡在喉咙里。他听到沉重的呼吸，低沉的交谈，亲吻的滋滋水声，吱嘎作响的靴子带着其中一人穿过大厅，出门离开。他觉得自己该趁机逃回套房，但双腿却绵软无力，任凭片刻后另一双靴子踏在木地板上的声音响起。

“布鲁斯？”

克林特的脸背光出现在他面前，能看清的只有半垂的眼睛以及湿润的嘴唇。他抱起双臂抬眼看着布鲁斯，似乎在等待解释，而布鲁斯低头飞快扫过他尚未平整的格纹衬衣前襟外加松垮挂在胯骨上的牛仔裤，不由自主吞咽喉咙。克林特的双眼略微瞪大，紧接着一侧嘴角翘起，同样也上下打量了布鲁斯一眼，最终目光落在他没有系带的皮靴上。

“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

布鲁斯嘴唇抽搐几下，却不知该如何回答，已经失掉了去外面呼吸新鲜空气的兴头。转身回房似乎是最佳选项，可不知为何那感觉起来像是抱头鼠窜，或许因为克林特仍然在用玩味的目光看向他。

“托尼醉得很厉害。”他最终说，“他究竟喝了多少？”

“想喝多少就喝多少。”克林特语气轻松，事不关己，“我作为酒保从不劝人少喝，那不是我的义务。”

“他都对你说了什么？”布鲁斯深知托尼醉后管不住嘴，遇上有心人连商业机密都能套出来，虽然眼下他更关心其他秘密。

他的问题令克林特莞尔一笑，犬齿微光闪烁。“他说你们的婚姻糟糕透顶，他已经考虑许久是否和你签离婚协议，但一直不忍心。他说他还爱你，却不知道该怎么和你走下去。”

这些事本不该让陌生人知晓，但托尼从很多年前一直把酒保当成不需要预约的心理医生；况且他问了克林特一个问题，对方坦然回答，无论什么错都不在他。所以布鲁斯只是沉重叹气，然后直接在台阶上缓缓坐下，把脸埋在手心里。

片刻后他听到楼梯板吱呀，一阵温暖空气吹拂在他的耳朵上。再抬起头时克林特已经在他身旁就坐，一条腿蜷曲在身下，另一条则伸展到台阶下面，姿态无比放松。他们默不作声并肩坐了一会，布鲁斯内心深处为此情此景的滑稽不由轻笑。就在昨晚这个时间点他还在曼哈顿公寓抱着电脑处理休假前最后一点积压邮件，二十四小时后他却在一个名不见经传的小镇和一名不过说过几句话的酒保并肩坐在昏暗的旅店木质楼梯台阶上。

克林特在他身边换了个姿势，上半身向后倚住上一级台阶。“你刚才为什么要偷看我？”

“我没有偷看。”布鲁斯矢口否认，但声音里透着心虚，“我只是想……我想出去散会步，呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“你们的套房有阳台；再说这个温度出门五分钟就能把你冻成冰棍。”

“好吧，你想听实话是吗？”布鲁斯猛地扭头看向脸上带着懒散笑容的克林特，语气粗厉，“我偷看你，是因为我忍受不了和我一身酒臭的丈夫同床共枕，而且我也根本记不得上次有人用嘴让我射出来是什么时候。这样，你满意了吗？”

“你想吗？”

“想什么？”

克林特轻笑一声，仿佛听到个私密的笑话。“有人用嘴让你射出来？”

布鲁斯瞠目结舌看向他，克林特却只耸了耸肩。“我一直把婚姻神圣当成屁话，而且恕我直言你们的婚姻已经没有半点神圣的地方——至少你们谁都没尽力维持。况且你用不着担心因为这事在离婚协议吃亏之类的，就像我之前说过的，我只是这个冬季的负责人。我从不在同一个地方待太长时间，等你们要离婚的时候我早就不知道在哪里了。不然在这种闭塞小镇上住了一辈子有三个孩子的深柜男人怎么敢跑来找我搞这种事。”他在说刚才那个人。

布鲁斯相信婚姻神圣；布鲁斯坚定自己绝不会出轨；布鲁斯觉得自己仍然在维持这份婚姻；布鲁斯知道他还爱托尼。但说不心动那是在自欺欺人，克林特神秘，诱人，而且只是个和他们有短暂几天交集的过客，实验婚外情的完美对象。但布鲁斯还是站起身，在克林特仰起头的了然目光中咬住嘴唇。

“我最好还是回去找托尼，保证他不被自己的呕吐物呛死。”

“要是真吐了，别忘了挂牌让人进去打扫。”

布鲁斯点点头，转身爬回二层时克林特仍然懒洋洋瘫坐在台阶上，似乎一时半会不准备移动。但就在他走到最后一节，即将登上二楼走廊时，他听到下面传来一声带着笑意的提醒：

“想找我的话随时效劳，你和托尼都可以。”

这句话让布鲁斯的靴子尖在台阶边缘磕掉了漆。回到套房后托尼纹丝未动，仍然趴在枕头上鼾声如雷。布鲁斯从眼镜盒里找出耳塞，背朝他躺下后闭上眼睛。

托尼

威士忌辛辣醇厚，甫一冲入喉咙便激出托尼眼角泪花。环境温度骤变外加酒精的冲劲令他太阳穴突突跳动，甚至听不清在他身旁坐下的布鲁斯和酒保说了什么，入耳只有一片轰鸣。

他有多久没听过布鲁斯和声细语对自己说话了？托尼仍然没缓过来的麻木手指紧捏住玻璃杯。记忆中似乎只剩对方冰冷的眼神与从紧咬牙关中挤出来的话，声声尖利划过自己的耳膜。有时他根本认不出那个在自己耳边出声的人究竟是谁，因为他最初既被布鲁斯的温和声音吸引：大学在阶梯教室开课前几分钟，他听到后排有人在对同伴细致解释上节课的某个问题，回头看到一个脸颊瘦削的黑发年轻男人，银边镜框下一双和蔼耐心的棕色眼睛。

托尼甚至不知道他们怎样走到了这一步。都说七年之痒，可他们早已平安度过七年时光，算上大学交往到现在已经快二十年了。然而他们像被谁诅咒了一般，生活从今年年初突然天翻地覆。在家能谈论的只有工作，没人费心准备烛光晚宴，上床从例行公事变为不复存在，他的酒品柜越来越空，而半年前布鲁斯突然擅自决定不再和托尼好好说话。

冷暴力比货真价实的拳头更伤人，因为皮肉淤青总会缓慢愈合，插入心房的冰冷话语却令伤口一直渗血。托尼一向擅长发现问题，解决问题，可面对自己的婚姻他却陷入困境：他不知道自己哪里做错了，更不知道该怎样解决。有的时候他只觉得无比疲惫，对工作，对生活，对一切。他想念布鲁斯温暖的手以及在床上炙热的身体，但在寂寞无人的深夜酒精落入胃中的灼烧似乎足以弥补一切。不出两个月他就意识到自己这般形式的恶循环：布鲁斯对他喝醉深恶痛绝，把托尼推得越来越远，而他酗酒的次数随彼此距离渐增疯长，令布鲁斯愈发冷淡。

这次荒唐可笑的旅行出自他们婚姻咨询师的建议。是的，他和布鲁斯仍在试图拯救他们的关系，也许二十多年已经令他们习惯有彼此的生活，或者两人都希望在公司继续维持婚姻幸福的形象。无论如何，托尼死死抓住这次机会，视为最后一根救命绳索，布鲁斯虽然态度疏离却也没有拒绝，他们最终一起来到这个远离曼哈顿的州，县，镇，老旧旅店，破烂吧台。

吧台破烂肮脏，但酒很正；酒保也很正，是托尼遇到布鲁斯之前最偏爱的类型，金发碧眼，性感迷人，不经意间投出的每个眼神都明晃晃得勾人。托尼趁酒精冲入血管引起微醺，允许自己放肆想象没有布鲁斯的人生，是否每隔几晚就会有这样一位金发尤物占据自己的床，彻夜激情后迅速在记忆中黯淡消散。他深知那样的癫狂与布鲁斯给予他的情感联系相比不值一提，但他也有权利让自己快乐，不是吗？

他在布鲁斯从身旁倏然起身时一把抓过克林特留在吧台上的酒瓶，没费心用杯子对着瓶口仰头倒灌。片刻后另一个身影和托尼隔了两个圆凳坐下，五十岁左右的陌生男人，衣着厚重质朴，脸颊写满经年累月的辛苦劳作，大概是个本地人，下班后来这里消遣。等金发酒保回来后男人和他要了杯廉价啤酒，托尼最初漫不经心用余光扫视，但在男人用无比挑逗的方式握住克林特递给他杯子的手指时控制不住扭头看过去，男人无名指在吧台灯光下闪烁的金环刺痛他的双眼。

“看来你已经决定自己解决了。”震惊中克林特挪到托尼面前，下巴轻点托尼手里的杰克丹尼。

“我很擅长解决问题。”

克林特嘴角细微抽动。“是吗？你解决问题的方法就是和你郁郁寡欢的丈夫一起来这个冻死人不偿命的鬼地方……喝个大醉？”

托尼眯起眼睛，神情冰冷。“我一般不会出言嘲讽给自己送钱的顾客。”

“你们早就预付了房费，已经不能退款了。”男人咧嘴一笑，“现在我可以继续嘲讽了吗？”

“随你便。”托尼再次灌下一大口，用手背抹去嘴角酒渍，“反正没人在乎。”

“你们结婚多久了？”

“到明年夏天十五年，算上之前约会快二十年了。”

“我很佩服。”克林特语气中的敬佩真假难辨，“通常结婚这么久的伴侣要么真心相爱至死不渝，要么被吱哇乱叫的孩子拖住手脚，不得不搭伙过日子。你和布鲁斯看起来……二者都不是。”

“棒极了。我现在最需要的就是一个垃圾酒吧里的酒保指出我和我的丈夫不是真心相爱。”托尼翻了个白眼，嘀咕一句，“你他妈也是什么婚姻咨询师吗？”他嘲讽地朝酒吧旁另一个把脸埋在啤酒杯里的男人瞥了一眼，“还是说出轨咨询师？”

出乎意料，克林特没因这句话感到冒犯，表情愈发玩味。“你这话说得有点意思，毕竟同类才会这么容易认出彼此。”

血流瞬间冲上托尼的头，他不知道那是出于愤怒还是羞愧。为什么他非得把自己降低到这种档次——他头脑中仅存的理智声音刻薄开口——他永远都不该同意布鲁斯来这个鬼地方。但更多嗡嗡乱叫的思绪却不约而同尖叫着怂恿他把手里的酒瓶砸在吧台后这个恬不知耻的男人头上。他需要暴力，鲜血，发泄——

“跟我来。”修长手指不由分说夺下他手里半空的酒瓶。托尼眯瞪着抬起眼，看到克林特倾身越过吧台，面孔离他只余几英寸。

“干什么？再说你不需要看着点酒吧吗？”

“现在外面下着雪，只有二十来度，而且已经快九点了。这个小镇上没人会在这个时间点来，除非有特别目的。”

托尼随他拖拽起身，注视他和那个男人轻声说了句什么后走向吧台后一扇木门。他犹豫片刻还是紧随其后，愤怒早已被酒精的麻木掩盖，同时感到一丝好奇。门后是一条通向厨房的狭窄走道，一侧的储物架上放着些零碎杂物。克林特在走道中途站定后转身，借助惨白灯光托尼头次看清他眼底的蓝色。

“你究竟想干什么？”他声音虚弱，而克林特的嘴角再次翘起。

“别假装你刚没在看我的屁股，托尼。”

“那又怎样？”

“不怎么样。你想吗？”

“想什么？”

“我怎么知道你想什么？偷情，出轨，和一个垃圾酒吧的酒保在后厨乱搞？之后满心愧疚回到你英俊的丈夫身边，向他证明你爱的人只有他？”

“操你，克林特。”

“这恐怕不行。”克林特耸耸肩，“我身上没带东西。”

“你他妈在和我玩什么游戏吗？我在试图拯救我的操蛋婚姻，而你他妈只是个和我们没半点关系的陌生人。”

“这世上所有事都是游戏，托尼，纯看你敢不敢玩下去。”克林特挑起一边眉毛，舌尖舔过上排牙齿，托尼背信弃义的双眼立刻凝聚在他粉色的舌尖上。

“你为什么要做这个？”

“这个是指？为什么我要把你带到这里，还是为什么我要多管闲事插足你和你丈夫的关系？”

“这是一回事。”

“好吧，因为很有意思。不是每天都能看到一对来自曼哈顿的精英人士跑来鸟不拉屎的地方试图挽救他们的婚姻。我承认我在这个地方待的快发霉了。这也许是我最近五年里最没意思的工作。”

“你不是本地人？”托尼惊讶于他的大脑还能支持其他无关紧要的问题，“不过你看起来的确不像。”同样他也无法通过口音辨认克林特的出身。

“不是。这家旅店冬季没有多少客人，外加老板年纪大了，每年冬天都去南方疗养，所以会寻找临时负责人。”

“《闪灵》那种？”

“没错。但我还真希望能够遇到那种怪事。现在我能做的事只有给平均每天五个来吃晚饭的客人做饭，外加勾引一个痛苦了一辈子的深柜老男人。”

“所以我们只是你的消遣？”托尼把手插在口袋里，一边肩膀倚在墙上，顺着血管在体内蔓延的酒精终于令他头重脚轻。

“我也可以是你们的消遣。没有过去，更没有未来，除了我们之外不会有人知道这几天发生了什么，你们离开后也再也不会碰到我。”

“我还是不敢相信你竟然想让我和你做这个。我们才刚认识不到一刻钟，克林特。”

“有人可能会说，已经足够长了。拜托，有什么好担心的？你可以先试试亲我，托尼，如果你不喜欢，就当被一只狗舔了一口。”

于是托尼亲了上去，像亲一只鼻头湿润的狗。克林特嘴里有股奇异的辛辣味道，像是某种异国香料，他的米色毛衣在托尼把手放上去时噼啪起了一串静电。托尼咒骂一声，克林特只是对着他的嘴大笑，然后把舌头捅进托尼的喉咙。他们没咬彼此的嘴唇，毕竟其中之一暂时已婚，唇舌纠缠间唾液顺着托尼的嘴角滴落至下巴，邋遢得令他嫌弃。

布鲁斯从来没这么吻过他。布鲁斯的吻开头总会迟疑，干燥唇瓣相互磨蹭，直等到托尼耐不住性子用舌头撬开他的牙关。布鲁斯在接吻时还喜欢拥抱，喜欢托尼用一只手轻轻拽住他后脑勺的头发，喜欢每隔一段时间就停下来满脸通红用鼻子换气。

克林特的吻张狂肆意，像极来时一路的风雪。

“你简直是条恶心人的狗。”几分钟后托尼用手背抹了抹下巴，却只把半干的唾液摊得更开，“我中风了都不一定会流这么多口水。”

克林特用舌头舔掉自己唇边晶莹的液体。“除此之外感觉如何？”

“什么感觉都没有。我还是托尼·天杀的·班纳-斯塔克，我仍然身处不幸婚姻，说不定很快就要去签离婚协议，但我他妈还是很爱我的丈夫。”

“但这就是问题所在，托尼。你可以用一万句话为你的婚姻辩解，但你还是很乐意让我把舌头伸进你的喉咙。”

“你大概每天都能把舌头伸进其他人喉咙里，但你知道我有多久没和人上床了吗？”

克林特上下打量他一番。“我大概能猜得到。你已经紧绷得快炸了。你和布鲁斯都是。”

“这叫婚姻，克林特，哪怕你不能睡你的丈夫，也不要去睡其他人。”

“这叫地上有个深不见底的坑，坑底埋满了那种为上帝奉献一生的老处男，然后你俩一起’你跳我也跳’。”

纵然心底充斥各种负面情绪，托尼发现自己竟然对克林特这个糟糕的比喻笑出声。他的确应该再喝点，让自己彻底醉过去。“也许吧。但我不需要其他人抬脚先把我踹下去。你们的酒吧开到几点？”

“我从十点半就开始赶人了。因为我需要至少十五分钟让对方把我吸射出来。”

托尼用手撑住墙，紧闭了一会眼睛，计算他能在一个多小时里喝下几瓶威士忌。

他又喝了一瓶半，在当真开始头重脚轻后终于从吧台前起身。旁边那个两个小时只喝了一杯啤酒的男人带着如释重负的表情目送他离开，克林特甚至没等托尼彻底离开大厅已经朝对方越过吧台俯下身。他们套房的门没锁，布鲁斯穿着厚重毛线袜的脚翘在被子上面，银框眼镜滑至鼻尖。托尼想吻他，想用布鲁斯的气息洗刷掉在见到他的瞬间从心底迸发出的羞愧，但那双和蔼的棕色眼睛却厌烦地眯起来，转开不再看他，而托尼苦笑一声，把满是酒气的呼吸埋进枕头里。

隐约间他听到布鲁斯翻身下床，但他没去理会，也没提醒他楼下可能正在上演什么，三秒后就睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯

布鲁斯自然醒时为早上六点半，身体仍然习惯于东海岸时区。托尼在他身旁打鼾，半张侧脸深陷浅黄色的枕头里，袒露在外的那边睫毛随呼吸轻颤。他一定在半夜短暂醒过来一次，外套和鞋已经被扔下床，半截被子歪斜盖在身上。布鲁斯出于习惯为他接了半杯水放在床头，又从旅行包里找出阿斯匹林，但从昨晚托尼的状态判断这次宿醉需要的绝不止两片药。

下楼时旅店寂静无声，仿佛他是整幢建筑唯一的活物。大厅比昨晚稍冷一些，空气里含有清新雪味，大约刚开窗通过风。靠近吧台的一张小桌子被收拾出来用作给客人提供早餐，洗褪色的条纹桌布上摆着几个罩起来的盘子，除此之外还有从开口冒出缕缕热气的咖啡壶。布鲁斯走过去一一抬起保温的不锈钢罩，发现下面是常见但丰盛的早饭：松软炒蛋，吐司，可颂，煎培根，切成小瓣的橙子。

旅店的负责人在布鲁斯端着取过食物的盘子坐在吧台旁开吃时从后面的木门中走出，见到他后有点吃惊，显然没想到有人这么早就下楼来。他仍穿着昨天那件米色毛衣，下面的衬衣换了件淡蓝色，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，但看起来没有度数。或许是光线原因，他看上去和昨晚有些不同，那种勾人的性感略微散去，显出平易近人的一面。

“早上好，克林特。”

“早，布鲁斯。昨晚睡得还好吗？”

布鲁斯不置可否，把炒蛋送入嘴中。克林特没再追问，从吧台下找出一个马克杯，走到桌旁给自己倒了杯咖啡。

“我以为那是给客人提供的早餐？”

“那有整整一壶咖啡，布鲁斯，而客人只有你和托尼，况且我觉得等托尼下来早就凉透了，我还得再给他煮一壶。”

布鲁斯发现克林特总能用完美无缺的逻辑回答自己的问题。他换了个话题。“今天天气如何？”

“白天稍好些，没有多少雪，但暴雪预计在天黑后降临。我诚恳提醒你们到时候留在室内，不要外出。镇上有民间搜救队，但不会有任何人愿意在这种天气出去找两个外乡人。”

“多谢提醒。”他喝了口酸苦的咖啡，想加点奶但懒得走这几步路。片刻后克林特端着牛奶壶转过来，甚至没问他要不要，直接往他的杯子里倒了一点。

“怎么了？”他对上布鲁斯的目光后挑起眉毛，“我是个酒保，我能通过表情看出你想要什么。”

“你昨天说你只负责这一个冬天。那么其他时候你都做什么工作？”

“这样那样的工作。”克林特语气含混，“只要给钱我就做。”

“包括违法的事？”

“有些事在这个州违法，但换个州就不一定。”他狡黠地翘起嘴角，“不过，不，我尽量不让自己和条子打交道。”

“那么你在这里待了多久了？我感觉你不是本地人。”

“有意思，托尼也这么说我。我难道需要脸上带点冻伤才算本地人吗？”

“只是种感觉，克林特。”格格不入的感觉，就像布鲁斯和托尼一样扎眼。

“好吧，我的确不是本地人，不过我待过的地方太多，已经不知道自己是哪里人了。”

“吉普赛？”布鲁斯调侃建议，克林特只轻笑一声，仰头喝尽杯子里的咖啡。

“你和托尼今天白天有什么计划吗？你们也许可以赶在大雪封城前逛一逛。”

布鲁斯用自己手边的杯子挡住嘴唇上的苦笑。他和托尼当然没有计划，在安排旅行的半个月内从未提过一次。但他还记得自己在预定机票时偶然浏览的网页。“我记得镇上有个标本博物馆？”

“对，这儿有块狩猎区，所以游客通常在狩猎季节才来——当然也是我听说的。回答你刚才的问题，我在这里没待多久，从感恩节到现在。”

“狩猎季节是……秋季？”

“看你的目标是什么动物。像黑熊有春秋两季，驼鹿或者鹿通常从十月底到十二月初。但若你用弓箭狩猎另当别论，镇上规定了具体弓箭狩猎的时间。”

“为什么弓箭会不同？”

“弓箭没有声音，容易误伤人，所以在规定时间内镇上居民都会主动避开狩猎区。”

这些话题完全超出布鲁斯的知识范围，但与公司茶水间和同事闲聊比起来耳目一新。克林特虽然说自己在这里没待多久，但对小镇了解充足，说起狩猎也头头是道。宽大的毛衣遮住他具体身形，但布鲁斯猜测他对狩猎并非只有理论知识。

“对了，镇上还有个画廊——好吧说画廊有点过了，只是个私人住宅的客厅，但画家非常有天赋。我觉得你说不定会喜欢。”

“我，还是我和托尼？”

“你。”克林特微笑，眼睛在从窗外透进来的熹微晨光中灰得澄澈，“你给我的感觉和那个画家的风格很搭。”

相当大胆的推论，尤其对昨日才刚结识的陌生人；但布鲁斯觉得克林特已然不算陌生，他甚至知道对方高潮时呻吟的声音。他点点头。“好，有机会我一定拜访。不过具体做什么要问托尼。”

托尼在一个多小时后才拖拉着脚步下楼，咖啡果然已经凉透。克林特借口重煮咖啡离开大厅，留布鲁斯坐在吧台旁和自己的丈夫相顾无言。托尼的宿醉一如既往糟糕透顶，头发凌乱，眼睛充血，甚至没发现自己衬衣最上面两个扣子系错位。他冲布鲁斯嘟囔一声早安，直接拖了把椅子在放早餐的小桌子旁坐下，抓起一个可颂塞进嘴里。

“你该庆幸这里的客人只有你们，不然我保准会多收钱。”十分钟后克林特抱着一壶新咖啡回到大厅，看到托尼后挑起眉毛。

“你能小点声吗？”托尼按了按太阳穴，“我的头要炸了。”

“那是因为你昨晚喝得太多，混球。和我没关系，你自作自受。”

布鲁斯敏锐察觉到克林特对托尼说话的语气比对自己要随意很多。他不禁好奇昨晚两个人究竟都聊了什么。但两人没再交谈，克林特确认食物管够后在吧台最边上的木凳坐下，从口袋里掏出手机。布鲁斯无事可做，有样学样，点开邮箱后删掉所有垃圾邮件，发现他的秘书代表部门全体同事祝愿他和托尼在塞浦路斯的旅行一切顺利。他们对外宣布趁淡季一起放年假，随口提了个异域风情的旅游国度，没人知道两人此刻正在美国北部小镇蹉跎。布鲁斯觉得他大概可以用食物中毒来解释为什么自己一点都没晒黑。

等托尼吃过早饭后克林特重提小镇有限的观光地，托尼表示对标本博物馆有点兴趣，也想去猎枪店看一眼。克林特说猎枪店离那家画廊不远，到时候布鲁斯可以和他们分头行动。布鲁斯欣然同意，三人早上行程确定下来，克林特赶他们上楼穿上最保暖的外套再下来。

“和克林特聊得开心吗？”在布鲁斯对着洗手间的镜子戴围巾和耳罩的时候托尼在卧室的镜子旁发问，语气刻薄，大概还摆脱宿醉困扰。

“还不错。”他语气平淡，“他挺有趣，见识也广。”

“哈，见识的确很广。”托尼的语气令布鲁斯怀疑他们说的不是一回事，但他不明白托尼的情绪从何而来。

“你不是昨晚也和他聊了好久吗？”

门外声音停顿片刻，连衣料窸窣都听不到了。几拍呼吸过后托尼才回答他：“他对你说什么了？”

“他能对我说什么，托尼？培根咸不咸，咖啡烫不烫？你以为他会对我说什么？”

他清晰听到托尼深吸一口气。“别。”他说，“咱们别为这事吵起来。太可笑了。”

最近半年他们似乎可以为任何事吵起来，但在一间老旧旅店套房为了在楼下等他们的英俊酒保争吵的确很可笑。克林特说不定在楼梯上听得一清二楚，准备等他们离开后把这事当笑话讲给之后入住的旅客听。布鲁斯对着镜子点点头，隔着大衣口袋拍了拍手机和钱包，转身离开洗手间。

门外托尼看起来也准备妥当，比起布鲁斯的耳罩戴了顶他没见过的深褐色羊毛鸭舌帽，把两只耳朵露在外面。一句关心涌上布鲁斯的舌尖又被他咽下去。托尼是理智的成年人，他有权自行判断冬季外出着装是否保暖。

克林特的确在通向大厅的楼梯口等他们，这次没看手机，抱着胳膊用脚打拍子。看到两人依次走下楼梯时露出笑容，眼睛飞快扫过布鲁斯，又看向托尼，笑容消失了。

“不行。”他斩钉截铁，“你这样出去不到十分钟就会把耳朵冻伤。而且你们两个的大衣都太薄了。”他自己穿了一件无比臃肿的深绿色法兰绒外套，头上戴了一顶很有圣诞风格的毛线帽，垂在肩膀上的双翼严实护住他的耳朵。

“我没戴别的帽子。”托尼说，“我可以把大衣领子竖起来挡风。”

“去门口等我。”克林特的语气命令十足，布鲁斯发现自己的双脚已经乖乖走向大门，而托尼紧随其后，尽管布鲁斯确信已经有几十年没人敢用这种语气对他发号施令。克林特再次回到大厅时手里抓着一个软塌塌的黑色东西，若要布鲁斯形容有点像那种拖把一样的长毛狗，而托尼满脸狐疑接过来。

“你要是敢弄丢这个帽子，甚至弄脏，弄坏，我一定会切下你的小手指丢进结冰的河里。顺便把你头上那个傻了吧唧的玩意给布鲁斯，他的头顶也需要保暖。”

“你为什么不自己戴？”

“除非你更喜欢我头上这顶。”

托尼没开口，直接朝他伸出手。一时间他们三人进行了一场奇异的帽子互换：布鲁斯接过托尼的鸭舌帽，克林特从头上摘下毛线帽递给托尼，然后把手里那顶重新罩在头上。他的脸在那团黑色庞然大物的笼罩下看起来更小了，几乎只剩鼻尖露在外面。而且布鲁斯直到现在才发现克林特肩膀上背了一个挺大的黑色登山包。

“准备露营？”他忍不住开口。

“这种天气？才不。只不过时刻为最坏情况做准备。”

他们出门后克林特锁上旅店大门，然后告诉两人标本博物馆距离这里步行只需要十分钟。这是布鲁斯自从来到这里后头一次有机会仔细打量小镇环境。堆砌在两旁的积雪令街道看起来狭窄闭塞，接连路过几家店铺全都大门紧闭，看起来像是私人住宅的地方也没有半点生机。克林特解释说一、二月份是旅游最淡季，况且小镇人口老龄化严重，很多居民都像旅店老板那样在这段时间去南方度假，其余人因为恶劣天气也很少外出。

“今天天气看起来倒还不错。”托尼评价道。

“我早上和布鲁斯说了，今天白天没多少雪，但暴雪预计在夜间抵达，做好明天被封在旅店的准备。”

托尼瞥了布鲁斯一眼，而布鲁斯清楚他们不约而同想起之前在套房的争吵。对视片刻后布鲁斯把脸埋在围巾里。

“有什么需要我们注意的吗？”托尼继续问。

“没什么，别出门就好。旅店厨房储备了够我们三个吃两周的食物和饮用水，只要你别点炸鱿鱼圈之类的东西我都可以满足。”

说话间克林特指向路尽头的一幢深灰色石砖建筑，从屋顶积雪下隐约透出新哥特式风格，在周围简朴的新式房屋中鹤立鸡群。

“那里曾经是小镇的教堂，但据说五十多年前出了一桩惨案。教堂的神父吊死在祭坛前，大家虽然觉得很不吉利但最开始没太当回事，直到接下来几年陆陆续续有好几个教众上吊自杀死在家中，这才引起恐慌。当时的镇长最终下令重盖了一幢新的教堂，而废弃的教堂建筑在七八年前被改建成标本博物馆。”

“很标准的小镇怪谈。”布鲁斯从来不信这些，但对背后历史民俗背景很感兴趣。很多年前一起看恐怖片的时候晚上睡不着的向来是托尼，尤其像《驱魔人》这类带有宗教意味的作品。他转头看到托尼的脸颊果然青白一片，不知是被克林特的描述吓到，还是大衣的确单薄。

“事实上我觉得他们应该保留教堂原本的模样。对这种怪谈感兴趣的游客可比对标本感兴趣的要多。”克林特咧嘴一笑，“说不定哪天就吸引来那种网红捉鬼人，录个视频发到网上，从此这里一炮打响，游客络绎不绝。”

托尼打了个哆嗦。“怎么，把这里变成飞蛾人那种奇葩小镇吗？也在镇中央竖立一座八块腹肌上吊自杀的神父雕像？”

克林特一只脚登上通往博物馆的台阶，回身双目圆瞪望向托尼，然后嘴角抽搐放声大笑，惊飞原本栖息在屋顶上两只体型硕大的乌鸦。“好主意，我建议马上给镇长写封信，我可以代为转交。”

教堂本身面积不算大，但在拆掉座椅以及祭坛后足够搭建两排展示架，其上陈列的各式飞禽走兽，定格在生前最令人震撼的一刻。布鲁斯在展架中间信步穿行，耳朵里自动灌进身前克林特对托尼诸多提问的细致讲解。这里虽说比不上大型自然博物馆的馆藏，但胜在皆为本地特色动物，并且在标本的标签上著有猎杀者的姓名与时间地点，克林特甚至指出一只体型巨大的驼鹿为现任镇长几年前亲手射杀，并且枪法精准，一弹穿心。

他们在栩栩如生的标本之中停留了三十多分钟，实在讲无可讲后终于离开。托尼想去的猎枪店就在下个街区，而克林特推荐的画廊和它只隔了二十码的距离。他们约定好在猎枪店门口碰头，布鲁斯单独踩着路面上些许未被清理的积雪吱嘎前行。白天的天气果然还算不错，甚至出了一点稀薄的阳光，但寒风依旧凛冽，呼吸时喉咙深处有如针扎。

画廊看起来的确像私人住宅，但边框结霜的门玻璃后面挂了块“营业中”的木牌。布鲁斯推门而入，一串风铃叮咚后门廊尽头传来稍显踉跄的脚步声。几秒钟后一个人影冒出来：一位看起来五六十岁的年长女性，身材臃肿，花白头发在额前梳成齐刘海，看起来和画家这个头衔没有半点搭边。她同布鲁斯热情握手，主动作自我介绍，同时感谢布鲁斯在这样的天气来小镇观光，然后将他引进客厅。

客厅墙上贴了淡蓝色带雪花纹的墙纸，不知一年四季皆如此还是季节限定，中央背对背摆了两个石板蓝色沙发，供参观者坐下欣赏挂在两边墙壁上大小各异的油画。布鲁斯走进客厅后先粗略扫了一眼，发现绝大多数画作主题为自然风景，间或有两三副静物描写；风景画风格类似，让布鲁斯不由想起他很欣赏的几位匈牙利画家，笔法生动细腻，袒露出作画之人面对自然山川时平和的情绪，但布鲁斯却同样能从中读出一丝半缕的孤寂。而且他突然意识到旅店二楼走廊尽头那副描绘山麓草甸的巨大油画正是出自这位画家之手。

克林特猜得没错，布鲁斯的确很喜欢这种类型的画作，尤其喜欢那些静动结合的风景画：阴沉树梢间一弧洒落的阳光，将苔藓映出祖母绿一般的翠色；潺潺溪水湍急，一片心形落叶随细小漩涡摇曳；一只麋鹿抬起巨大的头颅，灵动的黑色眼睛警醒投向画框外的某一点；从山上远眺夕阳余晖下的小镇，烟囱飞舞袅袅轻烟；肥硕的松鼠一溜烟窜上树，在粗糙的深色树干上留下沾雪的斑点爪印。

但他的脚步最终在一张A4大小的画框前停下来。这张画是整个画廊中唯一一张人物描写——或者布鲁斯不该称其为人物画，而是幻想画作？他上次见到类似这种主题还是在纽约一家私人画廊特别展出的新秀画家作品集，风格怪诞诡谲，看完展后脑子里塞满了在海滩上垂死腐烂的人鱼以及被人烹煮分食的巨龙，但这张画作给他的感觉全然不同。

铺满金红落叶的林间阳光闪烁如同碎钻，一个上半身赤裸的沙金色头发男人正在张弓射箭，后背肌肉线条流畅饱满，笔刷留下的每根线条都将他手臂积蓄的力量推至顶点，仿佛下个呼吸的瞬间就会听到箭羽飞驰而出的倏然风声。男人皮肤在阳光下同样泛金，流线弯曲的脊柱底端再向下则与非人的棕褐色皮毛衔接，四只矫健结实的马蹄与上半躯干浑然一体，蓬松马尾自然下垂，在阳光映照下透出和男人头发类似的暗金。

有太多原因令布鲁斯在这张画作前驻足凝视，但最吸引他目光的则是画中半人马的脸。男人下半张脸被勾住弓弦的那只手遮住了，但从眉弓至鼻尖的轮廓却无比熟悉——布鲁斯昨日曾在吧台昏暗灯光下亲自用目光细细描绘。

不知过去多久，他终于垂眼看向画框下方用胶带纸写出的画作信息：《射手座（Sagittarius）》，去年十二月，120美元。

“您对这张画感兴趣吗？”身后响起问询，布鲁斯转身看到画家本人站在他身后不远处，对他露出礼貌的笑容。

“的确。”布鲁斯点点头，重新将目光投向油画，“您其他作品我也很喜欢，但这张非同一般。”

“我也这么觉得。这是我最新一副完成作，甚至让我开始尝试另一种风格。”

“恕我冒昧问一句，这张画里的这个人……有原型吗？看起来有点眼熟。”

“您现在住在镇子里唯一那家旅店，对吧？难怪您会觉得画里的人眼熟，我就是照着今年冬天新来的那个负责人画的。”

“哦。”布鲁斯的猜想得到证实，“他今天早上还给我介绍这边狩猎的注意事项呢。您亲眼见过他用弓箭狩猎，还是……？”

“他来的时候狩猎季节已经快结束了，不过我在老约翰——就是我们这儿弓箭店的老板的院子里恰好见过他试验一把新做的原始木弓，不知为什么突然就想画这么一副。”

“我真的很喜欢。”布鲁斯喃喃低语，再次抬头，“您这儿的画都是出售的，对吗？”

十分钟后布鲁斯离开画廊，胳膊下夹着被十几层报纸结实包好的油画外加附送的画框，庆幸这张画的大小能直接放进旅行袋，不需要特别托运回去。马路对面的猎枪店门口另外两人看样子早就等在那里，托尼一边不耐烦地抖腿一边和克林特小声交谈，见布鲁斯过来后紧闭上嘴，抬起眼。

“这里难不成还有你能看上的大作？”他语气嘲讽，但布鲁斯没理他，对上克林特得意神情后感激颔首。

“多谢你的推荐，我的确很喜欢。”

好奇从克林特脸上一晃而过，但他什么都没说，回以点头致敬。布鲁斯不知道克林特是否对画廊角落这张因他诞生的作品知情，但那样隐秘灿烂的幻想已然彻底属于布鲁斯，而他不准备同任何人分享这份极致的美。

托尼

虽然头痛欲裂，双腿打颤，但托尼还是忍俊不禁注意到这只比自己高了半个身子的黑熊有双和布鲁斯颜色极为接近的塑料眼珠。他不禁想叫对方过来看，回过头却发现自己的丈夫双手插兜站在几只野生火鸡标本前面，神情游离不知在想什么。他一下子没了兴致，转而用手肘撞了撞身旁的克林特。

“这附近有黑熊吗？”

“当然有。我没亲眼见过，但可以在网络上找到好几篇附近几个县黑熊伤人的报道，全都是来这里观光的游客。很可惜很多人都不清楚黑熊与灰熊的区别，以为趴下装死能躲过一劫，然而遇上黑熊白白送命。”

“这两种熊还有区别？”

“灰熊最显著的特征是后颈隆起的肌肉，脸和耳朵也比黑熊要圆。装死这一招遇到灰熊才有用，但黑熊会出于好奇把你撕成碎片。”

“那遇到黑熊该怎么办？”

“如果你能打过它，就能活下来；打不过就等死。”

“你听起来似乎挺有经验？”

克林特瞥他一眼。“我再疯也没疯到去和黑熊搏斗。”

“这可不好说。”

他们漫步到一只巨大的驯鹿标本前。生活在混凝土森林的城市人大多和托尼一样对这种动物的体型缺乏概念。标本的肩膀已经高过托尼，再加上头顶开叉的硬角，托尼目测它绝对高过NBA所有球星。克林特的讲解立刻纠正了托尼脑内的错误名称：“这只驼鹿是现任镇长亲手射杀的，而且据说是从五百码开外一枪穿心。”

托尼坦言自己对狩猎一窍不通。“很让人佩服的成就吗？”

“怎么说呢，距离不算太近，但也不远，而且驼鹿身材庞大，很好瞄准。不过这么干净利落也很不容易了，初学者通常在瞄准心脏时打偏到肺，眼看着猎物一边飙血一边疯跑不知所措。”

“这事上你总挺有经验了吧？”

克林特笑着点点头。“我基本拿全了美国所有州的狩猎许可，曾经有段时间还为了奖金参加过那种专业比赛。”

“介意分享一下最值得骄傲的成就吗？”

他没指望克林特能认真回答，因此有些惊讶地看到男人认真思索的入沉思，片刻后朝托尼转过头，嘴角浮现出一抹别样得意。“两英里外一发射入目标双眼之间。”

托尼的心脏因他眼神中呼之欲出的嗜血锋利接连跳错几拍。克林特的回答有几处地方令他极为在意：抛开令人瞠目结舌的射程不谈，他没形容周围环境，没说用何种武器，更没描述什么动物。目标可以是一只驼鹿，水鸟，野兔，甚至……一个人。他在恒温无风的标本博物馆里打了个哆嗦。

“但我真的不会做标本，兴许以后有机会可以学一下。”克林特仿佛完全没注意到托尼的失态，继续语气轻松地介绍，“事实上标本制作是镇上一个很赚钱的买卖，好几个小工坊频繁接单。现在有不少人愿意把自己死掉的宠物做成标本放在家里。”

“老天，简直变态又恶心。”托尼的脸皱在一起。

“你们在曼哈顿有宠物吗？”

“没有。我们两个都不是对小动物特别有耐心的类型。你呢？”

“曾经有一只金毛陪了我几年。”

“后来呢？”

“遇上一场山崩，他的半个身体被砸烂了，疼得叫都叫不出来，只剩力气舔了几下我的手。我从包里翻出一瓶止痛药喂给他，后来把他就地埋了。”

克林特讲述这些时声音平稳，仿佛转述别人的故事，但说话时避开托尼的目光。托尼注视着他垂落的睫毛，在这一刻突然意识到自己很想给克林特一个拥抱——如果布鲁斯没在五步开外，他绝对会把这个无声哀悼的男人紧紧搂入怀中。

如果布鲁斯没在——他立刻觉得自己的脸颊火热，像是被狠狠扇了一巴掌。

“逛够了吗？”克林特问他，眼神敏锐一如昨晚。

“逛够了。”

他们叫上心不在焉的布鲁斯离开博物馆。托尼前往猎枪店的路途中回忆起他和布鲁斯曾在十几年前一起去过慕尼黑人与自然博物馆，在里面逛了两个白天。布鲁斯对每块化石和标本徐徐道来，托尼则兴致勃勃动手操作每个小实验的展示台，跟在一群德国小学生后面观看老式造纸机怎样运作，最终两人抱着宣传册仰头漫步于悬挂在展厅天花板一战与二战飞机模型下面，比赛谁先找出一架特别的型号。

美国小镇逼仄的标本博物馆自然比不上慕尼黑国家级博物馆，但托尼本以为布鲁斯会至少表现出些许兴趣；他本以为他们会在黑熊标本前相视一笑，一同回忆起在人与自然博物馆里那只让布鲁斯吓了一跳的棕熊标本。

他本以为。

猎枪店是一路前来为数不多正在营业的店铺。门内空间狭窄，左右两面墙壁上悬挂的各式来复枪更为其增添压迫感。柜台后站着一位很符合托尼想象的猎枪店老板，看起来七十多岁的样子，稀疏的银白头发在脑后梳成小髻，身穿一件灰绿色钓鱼背心，锐利的蓝色眼睛让人不由想起克林特·伊斯特伍德。

和托尼一起走进店内的这位克林特显然和店主很熟，走上去和对方隔着柜台亲热握手拍肩，然后为他和托尼做介绍。

“恐怕要让你失望了，”托尼对老爷子说，“我没有持枪许可证，只是来开开眼界。”

老爷子表示无妨，然后问托尼想知道什么。

“什么都好。你们这儿的任何事对我来说都很新鲜。”

“那就从最基本讲起。”克林特插话，“对我来说选购猎枪首先要想明白你的猎物是什么。”

“没错。”店主表示同意，“猎鸭和猎熊要用同一把枪可太滑稽了。”

“其次就是看狩猎环境。干燥还是潮湿，炎热还是寒冷？在热带雨林用木质枪托绝对活受罪。”

“我看你们这里不少枪托都是木头的。”托尼在店里环视一圈，目光落在一柄泛着珍珠色光泽的枪托上，“好多看起来和艺术品似的。”

店主点点头。“的确是艺术品。来这种地方狩猎的人大多是老手，会自带枪械弹药，真要买枪也只为了尝鲜或者留个纪念。我们店提供枪托特殊定做和雕刻服务。”

“所以镶钻的猎枪也能用？”

“怎么不能用。”克林特咧嘴一笑，“黄金马桶也能冲水啊。”

老爷子爽朗爆笑，托尼也笑得噎了一下，使劲咳嗽两声。“你这些奇葩比喻都是从哪条大脑回路里挤出来的？”

“你没长出来的那条。”

托尼白他一眼，转向店主。“我能试试猎枪在手里是什么感觉吗？”

“当然。墙上这些都可以，你看上哪一柄了？”

“那个。”托尼指向老爷子头右上方一柄枪身花纹宛若龟裂岩石的猎枪。“花纹我挺喜欢的。”

“你是过去几个月里头一个这么说的人。”店主先拿出一块白色天鹅绒长条布，在柜台上摊开，然后才把托尼所指的猎枪取下来放在绒布上，“好多人都不喜欢今年这款迷彩。”

“这是鲁格今年出的新款，我记得这个系列的名字叫’美国进发狂野（American Go Wild）’？”老爷子点头确认克林特没记错，而这个有点傻的双关语名字立刻让托尼后悔选了这一柄。“大容量，大口径，适合远程狩猎大型动物，从枪管到扳机各种设计都为了让人能轻松瞄准并减轻射击时的后坐力。”克林特的手在讲解时逐一虚抚枪械上对应的部位。

“你用过？”

“没，但有个挺喜欢的狩猎博客详细测评过这一款。你现在想试试举起来吗？”

托尼没伸手，还是有点嫌弃那个名字。“你最喜欢哪一款？”

“我最中意的那款这里没有——丹尼尔防卫的德尔塔系列。”他在老爷子朝他挑眉时立刻补充。

“难怪，那款拼装性能太高，很多可替换零件我这里都没有。”

“那这家店有的你最喜欢哪一柄？”托尼问。

克林特甚至没回头，抬手指向身后墙上一把棕红色细长来福。“温切斯特70，经典永远不过时。”

“好选择。”老爷子把之前那把猎枪放回原处，朝克林特点点头，示意他可以自己取下来。“这个系列的名字叫羽轻（Featherweight），温切斯特最经典的设计之一，木质枪身和人造复合材料都只有6.5磅；第二大卖点在于精准度，使用了自家M.O.A.扳机。”

“敏感，轻巧，始终如一。”克林特口中几句评价颇有电视广告画外音的感觉，然后向托尼短暂演示如何正确持枪。他用右手沉稳托起枪身，左手握住枪托前下沉的那部分，食指笔直贴在扳机一侧。“使用任何一款来福枪前最重要的就是姿势，只有握得稳才能射得准。军队里面甚至会要求把锤子扔在枪管上仍然纹丝不动。”

“我能试试吗？”托尼跃跃欲试，两把扯下皮手套。克林特含笑瞥他一眼，把手中来福递给他。

猎枪入手比托尼想象中要轻，枪身木头在指腹下光滑温润，隐约残留克林特手掌温度。托尼模仿克林特的姿势端起枪，却立刻被对方纠正。“不，托尼，我是左撇子，但你不是。用你的惯用手扣扳机。”

托尼双手交换位置，果然感觉舒服多了。克林特赞赏颔首。“提供支持的主要是扳机这只手，而另一只手用以稳定。”他边说边动手调整托尼左手的姿势，指尖落在托尼的皮肤上粗糙刺痒。“拇指与食指呈V型，抓握要轻，就像很不情愿和人握手那种感觉，手腕与枪身呈直角，其他三根手指自然握住枪身。”

“看起来挺有模有样。”店主评价道，而托尼扭头轻扯嘴角。

“有个好老师。”

“还没完呢，别乱动。”克林特突然站在托尼身后，一只手绕前抬起托尼抵在腋窝处的枪托。“枪托必须抵在肩膀上，而不是腋窝肉多的地方或者锁骨，这样才能让整个身体吸收后坐力。”

“所以很多电影电视剧里的姿势都是错的？”

率先抱怨出声的是老爷子。“现在有些那种所谓大制作枪战片真的不忍卒视。”

“不止现在。”克林特摇了摇头，“我很多年前就被电影镜头坑惨了。第一次用来福的时候没人教我怎么开枪，一枪崩裂自己的锁骨。”

托尼咽下“目标如何”的追问，趁他们不注意扭动持枪手臂。6.5磅初入手不沉，但保持同一姿势几分钟足以令他缺乏锻炼的肌肉轻微颤抖。克林特在身后似乎察觉到他的不适，抬手握住托尼把持枪身的左手。托尼感觉对方拇指轻拂过自己朝上翻开的手腕内侧，在脉搏律动那点柔嫩皮肤徘徊，立即吞下一声冲入喉头的呻吟。现在他知道为什么克林特执意陪自己来猎枪店，而不是和布鲁斯去看画了。

“我手酸了。”他低声说，克林特这才如梦初醒撤开手。

“真不是用枪的料，亏我们刚才还夸你。”他接过托尼手中的枪，小心翼翼放在柜台绒布上，而店主弯腰拿出一套清洁工具。托尼愧疚自己为他增加工作量，但老爷子挥手示意无碍。

“每年这段时间，有人来我这里和我聊聊天，我就很开心了。”

“今晚有暴雪。”克林特提醒他，“下午尽量早点关门吧，这几天也都别出来了。你店门口的雪我过来铲。”

“这怎么行。”

“今年的特别待遇，明年我就不在这儿啦。”昨晚克林特对托尼说这份工作无聊透顶，但对老爷子他脸上反而生出一丝不舍。“所以别和我客气。”

几分钟后他们和店主告别，踏出门重回冰雪世界。门外不见布鲁斯的踪影，他大概还徜徉于艺术世界。托尼哆嗦着重新戴上皮手套，被冷风一吹瞬间麻木的手指没拿住另一只，掉进靴子边踩得肮脏的泥泞雪水中。

克林特抢先一步弯腰捡起手套，递还给托尼时顺势将他冰冷的手揣入自己掌心。托尼因一时脆弱容忍他在公共场合做出如此危险的挑逗，眼睛却一直望向不远处布鲁斯先前消失的那扇门，准备好随时挣开手。

片刻后他听到克林特在耳边低沉开口，声音几乎融于呜咽寒风。“我作为旅店负责人，还没问候你昨晚睡得怎么样。”

“除去半夜被冻醒一次，其他时候毫无知觉。”

“怎么，没和你亲爱的丈夫享受我们旅店的特色四柱床？”

“滚你的吧。你明知道我和布鲁斯关系比这个狗屎地方的气温还要冷。”

“但我至今为止没看到你们半点试图缓和关系的努力。”

“有人努力了。你努力了。你一直在努力勾引我。”

“没错。成功了吗？”

“我需要个比消遣更好的理由，克林特。我不能仅因为你觉得无聊就冒险破坏我和布鲁斯的关系。”

“是啊，就好像你们的关系还有能破坏的地方一样。我真的搞不懂你们两个。你亲过我后只把我当成狗，布鲁斯——布鲁斯倒是比你正派一点。”

“布鲁斯怎么了？”托尼一把抽开手，扭头眯眼看着克林特，“他昨天晚上下楼的时候撞见你和那个男人了，是不是？”

“原来你那时候还有意识啊。”克林特咧嘴笑时露出尖利犬齿，“我还以为你早就醉死了。”

“告诉我，克林特，你都和布鲁斯做了什么？”

“你要是等他走过来之后告诉他我们两个昨晚做了什么，我就告诉你。”克林特的头朝托尼侧后点了一下。

托尼扭头看到布鲁斯从街对面拖着脚步走过来，胳膊下夹着一个四方形的扁平东西。他买了一幅画——托尼立刻意识到，布鲁斯在标本博物馆一直心不在焉，自己去画廊逛了一会却突然有兴致买画。这让他不由酸涩嘲讽一句，但布鲁斯却充耳未闻，面带笑意看向克林特，语气温和朝他道谢。

他心里猜疑与嫉妒的火光烧得更旺了。可当克林特接下来将他们带到小镇的肉铺，向他们介绍这里的鹿肉汉堡是当地一绝，托尼捧着热气腾腾的汉堡，耳朵里塞满布鲁斯与克林特的谈笑，他却根本分辨不清自己究竟更嫉妒谁。他想象克林特把自己那根灵巧舌头展示给布鲁斯，但用在更私密更欢愉的地方，而昨天那个本地男人就在旁边注视托尼的丈夫与金发酒保缠绵，甚至加入其中——

他的双腿在肉铺角落小圆桌下面换了个姿势，掩盖住愈发紧绷的拉链。没人发现。布鲁斯在问某些可笑的东西，本地狩猎产业链之类的，托尼真想把套房床头柜那本老旧旅游手册扔在他脸上；克林特正对汉堡狼吞虎咽，在咀嚼吞咽的间隙回答布鲁斯的提问。

他抬眼凝视布鲁斯温和的脸庞，以及银边眼镜偶尔被汉堡热气蒸腾出的白雾，再次想象如果他突然开口说出一切，说出昨晚自己和克林特都做了些什么，并且再次越过圆桌吻住克林特此刻粘着肉屑的嘴，布鲁斯会有怎样反应。

婚姻就像一张纸——他记起曾经看过的废话——揉成团之后哪怕努力抚平也总会留下皱褶。曾经的托尼也许会说，有太多手段可以将一张有褶皱的纸恢复如新。但现在的托尼却疲倦到不想将他们恢复如新，因为那没有任何意义。他们会永远记得那张纸破烂不堪的样子。

他的眼睛转向克林特，目光落在男人冲布鲁斯微笑时温暖皱起的眼角。

给我一只狗吧，托尼想，狗可以把那个破烂的纸团咬碎吞下去。为此他甚至可以忍受被舔得满脸口水。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯

他们在外面逛到三点多，落在肩膀上的雪从粗盐粒逐渐变为撕破的羽绒枕头，这才回旅店。

“我之前说旅店大门每晚十一点才会锁，但今天我准备天一黑就锁门。”克林特在大厅对他们说，“有兴趣的话晚上六点后下来吃晚饭。”

“烛光晚餐？”托尼语气嘲讽。

“如果你们需要，当然可以，不过蜡烛额外收费。”

布鲁斯跟在托尼身后脚步沉重爬上二楼。他带来这里的是自己最厚一双皮靴，但在几小时前便已无力阻挡风雪入侵麻木脚趾。他本以为比自己更不耐寒的托尼会在几小时前叫停这场雪中观光，可对方哪怕冻到面色铁青却一直坚持不松口，而布鲁斯自己也不愿率先屈服，最终还是克林特戳穿二人的无声对峙，匆忙结束导游，将他们带回旅店。

他原本以为托尼会率先霸占浴室，然而托尼却在脱下大衣后径直坐在自己那侧床边，背对布鲁斯凝望窗外细密飘落的大雪。布鲁斯这些日子早已放弃猜测自己的丈夫究竟在想什么，而从今天早上开始他尤其古怪。

“我先去冲澡了。”把那张包好的画轻放在床头柜，他冲托尼后背喊了一声，抓着换洗衣服走进洗手间。旅店洗手间虽然面积不大，但有个老旧却宽敞的大理石浴盆。布鲁斯考虑是否花点时间泡澡，但无论彼此有多冷淡，他仍不忍任凭托尼泡过雪水的脚趾受冻太久，于是脱掉衣服后直接站在淋浴头下面。

热水从头顶浇下，他花了足足三分钟才让自己从头到脚暖和起来。简单打过沐浴露后他将自己双腿之间绵软的阴茎握在手中。最近几个月他一直靠淋浴的几分钟草草了事，甚至已然成为习惯，不知为何此刻他却觉得无比可悲。

或许因为不到二十四小时前有个性感迷人的男人提议用嘴帮他射出来。布鲁斯的阴茎在他回想起克林特说这句话的神情立刻在手心里抽搐了几下，逐渐有了抬头的趋势。布鲁斯咬住嘴唇，圈起手指从根至龟头撸动几把，拇指指尖轻挑马眼，在热水淋在敏感的神经群时收紧手指，想象金发酒保的嘴唇把自己整个吞进去，透过睫毛朝自己露出狡黠眼神。

他的高潮来得突然且迅猛。布鲁斯只撸了几十下就感到囊袋内双球剧烈收缩，粘稠精液飞溅至浴缸一侧的瓷砖又瞬间被水流冲走。他举起另一只手撑住墙壁，把头埋进臂弯，大口喘息片刻才终于停住全身颤抖。无限量供应的热水仍然在他头顶浇落，顺着卷发与面颊流淌而下的水帘仿佛为他扯起遮羞布。逐渐疲软的阴茎仍在他手中时而无力地抽搐，但跪在面前的金发男人早已随射精快感一同消散。布鲁斯无比清晰地意识到自己的丈夫就在一墙之隔，而他竟然放任自己幻想一个才认识不到一天的陌生男人，并因幻想达到高潮。

事到如今，布鲁斯已经无法确信自己是否真的绝对不会出轨，但婚姻神圣在他想着克林特射出来的一刻的确成了屁话。

他花了三分钟用吹风机把头发吹至半干，再次走出热气蒸腾的洗手间时只觉得膝盖发软，一半因为刚释放过自己，另一半则出于深至骨髓的愧疚。他突然无比迫切想要看到托尼的脸，看到那双棕色眼睛，确认它们仍能像过去二十年那样望向自己，坦诚信任。他甚至不会奢求其中满含爱意，因为他觉得自己不配。

然而托尼却仍然背对他坐在自己那侧，仿佛之前二十分钟一动未动。可他们彼此太过熟悉，布鲁斯一眼就读出他紧绷的脊背与攥起的拳头。他不知道是什么突然令托尼的情绪糟糕成这样，却在目光不经意滑过房间时瞬间明白。床头柜上包裹油画的报纸被扯开了一角，托尼甚至没费心装个样子，把报纸重新贴回去。

布鲁斯的愧疚顿时被怒火烧尽了。“如果你想知道我买了张什么样的画，你只需要好好问我。没必要这么没礼貌。”

托尼毛衣下的肩膀绷得更紧了。“我以为这是我们的画，布鲁斯，毕竟你拿来买画的钱出自我们的共同账户。”

此话不假，他们在结婚后就办理了共同账户，一同处理收支，但这时候提起对布鲁斯的脾气无异于火上浇油。“如果你缺这么点美元，等我回去借钱还给你。”

“我还以为你会说，等你回去和我分开户头，各过各的。”托尼猛地回身，下巴微扬，眼神冰冷。

“所以你突然决定放弃了，是吧？来啊，托尼，把那个词说出来，我们就能彻底一拍两散了。”

“该说那个词的人是你，布鲁斯。你反正也不想和我过了，不是吗？昨天晚上终于被伺候舒服了？”

“你他妈在说什么？！”布鲁斯咬紧牙关，听到后排牙齿刺耳的咯吱声，“现在我们来到胡乱指责的环节了？”

“胡乱指责个屁。你洗完澡有没有照镜子，布鲁斯？你每次射过之后脸颊上都会有一种特别的红晕，要好久才消失。别以为我不知道你刚在浴室里干了什么，别以为我不知道你昨晚下楼之后干了什么。”

“我昨晚下楼做了什么我自己心里清楚得很，但是托尼，你这么说反而把自己暴露了。这种指责不可能空穴来风，你怎么知道昨天晚上楼下会发生什么？”

托尼那双布鲁斯曾经无比喜欢的棕色眼睛危险地眯了起来。布鲁斯知道他离彻底爆发只有一步之遥。“我他妈用脚趾头都猜得到，因为昨晚干你的人是整个小镇的婊子，谁的老二都能被他含进嘴里。怎么，你今天去的那家画廊老板是不是个满身臭汗的老男人，他有没有在卖给你这幅画的时候津津乐道，自己怎样一边作画一边骑那匹可爱又给劲的小人马？”

“你疯了吧，托尼？难道在你心里所有人都这么龌龊，这么欲求不满吗？我知道你根本不想来这个地方，但至少对这里的人有点尊重，行吗？”

托尼冷笑一声。“是啊，我尊重他们，谁来尊重我，你吗？你他妈究竟还把我当成你的丈夫吗，布鲁斯？宁愿想着一个金发婊子把自己撸射，也不屑于出来找我？”

“我们已经快半年没上过床了，托尼，你也从来没对我说过你想要。所以你是说让我想要的时候直接强奸你吗？”

“被强奸也比和一块冰雕同床共枕要好！”托尼的尖声嘶吼令布鲁斯向后退了一步，“你也知道我们半年多没睡过了啊！”

“性爱又不是婚姻的全部——”

“但性爱是不可或缺的一部分！承认吧，布鲁斯，你已经不想睡我了。”

“这对你来说是个比赛吗，托尼？一定要让我先说那个词，我先说我不想继续睡你？接下来怎么样，比一比我们谁先冲下楼把自己的老二塞进克林特的嘴里？”

哪怕话题一直围着一个人打转，此时此刻他们才真正说出那个人的名字。他们呼吸沉重，瞪大眼睛各种房间望向彼此。布鲁斯只觉得一阵窒息，而托尼猛地打颤，从床边站起身，大步走到布鲁斯面前。

“所以你的确想这么做，是吗？”他的声音轻而哑，但语气锐利仿佛每个音节都能割伤布鲁斯，“告诉我吧，布鲁斯，事到如今已经没什么可隐瞒的了。”

布鲁斯知道他不该再继续这样和托尼对峙。这样的争吵可笑、肮脏，并且会伤害到无辜的人。他们不是这样的人，这也不该是他们婚姻的一部分，哪怕已经是最后一部分。但他做不到。他脑子里有一根无比坚韧固执的弦，紧绷住嘴角，不允许任何一个求饶的字眼溜出口。“除非你先告诉我，托尼。承认你也想要，承认你也因为克林特硬过。”

托尼嘴角剧烈痉挛，令他整个脸庞看起来无比狰狞。布鲁斯几乎以为他会冲上来狠狠掐住自己的脖子，但托尼并没有动手，而是用接下来啐出来的每个字令布鲁斯彻底失去呼吸。

”对，我为他硬过。我昨天晚上看到他第一眼就硬了，等你上楼后就把手伸进裤子里，几下子就射了满满一手。克林发现后把我带到旅店后厨，跪在我面前把我舔得干干净净，又把精液喂到我嘴里。我们一起嘲笑你竟然蠢到还以为我们的婚姻值得挽救，然后他当着那个来喝酒的男人在吧台上操我，又让那个人操我，最后用酒瓶子操我，直把我操到后面合不拢才放我回来，而你整晚躺在我旁边，僵硬得像个木头人一样，根本不知道我在下面过得有多开心。”

布鲁斯知道他绝对不能相信托尼在气头上说的半个字，但他还是眼前发白，头晕脑胀，愤怒与窒息绞合勒住他的脖子，令他喉头涌起血腥味。更能伤人的羞辱在他胸口咆哮嘶吼，但最终他声音沙哑，只对托尼说了一句话。

“滚出去。”

“你想让我滚去哪里，布鲁斯？”

“我他妈不在乎，给我滚！”

托尼瞥了他一眼，棕色眼睛闪烁不顾一切的疯狂。

“好啊，我滚。”

然后他猛地撞开挡在门口的布鲁斯，像公牛一般横冲直闯跑出门。套房门撞入墙壁震得布鲁斯双耳轰鸣，他呆立原地不知过了多久，挣扎着再次抬头时看到窗外已经彻底陷入夜幕，呼啸寒风不知疲倦反复敲打窗棂，哪怕透过起雾的玻璃，他仍能感受到暴风雪席卷而来的十足威力。

倏然间托尼方才的癫狂神情跃入脑海。布鲁斯的心脏剧烈抽搐，拔腿转身冲出门。

他下楼时差点踩空摔了一跤，但真正令他心脏停跳则是进入大厅的景象：大门半敞，风雪倒灌，门外世界冰冷黑暗。

“操，操，操——克林特！”

布鲁斯在通向后厨的狭长走道中间撞上自己的救命稻草。克林特又戴上了黑框眼镜，衣着休闲但神情疑惑，布鲁斯在一片慌乱中注意到他的左手一直背在身后。

“怎么了？”

“托尼——”布鲁斯不由喘息片刻才说完这句话，“我们刚才吵了一架，他跑出去了。”

克林特脸上最先显露出震惊，紧接着滔天怒火，对托尼，也对布鲁斯。“你们两个操蛋的蠢货。”他一把摘下眼镜，狠揉两下太阳穴，双眼紧闭片刻，再次睁开时眼神比屋外寒风还要凛冽。

“我穿件衣服，马上去找他。”

“我也去。”

“不行。”克林特怒瞪他，“这种天气找一个人已经够我受了，我绝对不要再承担你的人生安全。回你的房间去，烧一壶开水，把橱子里所有被子都翻出来放在床上。别再给我添麻烦了，快去！”

哪怕再担心托尼，克林特此时的命令对布鲁斯来说无疑为最高指令，他的双腿已经自觉带他往楼上走。他在即将上台阶前听到克林特飞奔而出，回头看到他身上已经穿好外套，手里举着手电筒，侧身挤出半开的门。

布鲁斯心里一团乱麻，感觉大脑已经彻底失去和其余身体的联系，手脚忙乱给水壶接水的同时思绪早已离开旅店，和克林特一起冲入漫天风雪。他忍不住想象托尼现在在哪里，又是什么情况：他出门的时候没穿外套，现在不知道已经冻成什么样子；克林特说过这附近有黑熊，托尼会不会——

他没机会再继续想下去，刚打开烧水壶的开关时就听到门外传来沉重的脚步声。片刻后两个人影出现在门廊：克林特把托尼抱在胸前，那件法兰绒外套也裹在他身上，两个人嘴唇都冻得青紫，睫毛上一层厚重冰晶，但克林特看起来比托尼更像个活人。托尼双眼紧闭，一动不动，脑袋向后瘫倒在克林特的肩膀上，布鲁斯甚至分辨不出他是否还有呼吸。

“他怎么了？”

布鲁斯以为自己很平静，但在开口刹那才意识到自己的嗓子完全哑了，硕大泪珠正顺着眼角滑落。克林特对他这番情绪视而不见，从布鲁斯身边挤过径直走向四柱床，把托尼放在被子上，用打颤的手替他脱衣服。

“克林特？告诉我他究竟怎么了！”

“原来你还关心他啊。”克林特的语气毫无感情，抬眼朝他投来锐利一瞥。“你也上床，用被子裹住托尼后抱住他，别让他右边后脑勺碰到任何东西。”

他边命令边下手飞快，转瞬托尼被雪浸湿的衣服已经全部被他扔在在地板上。布鲁斯从未见过如此托尼的皮肤如此苍白脆弱，但他终于看到对方赤裸胸口些微起伏。他颤抖着长呼一口气，拽出一条干净被子紧紧裹住托尼，然后隔着被子把他抱在怀里。他的手落在托尼后颈黑发中，试探着摸了一下冰冷潮湿的发根，再次拿开时看到指尖些许血迹。

“他……他受伤了？”

“他当然受伤了！”克林特从地上捡起法兰绒外套，披回自己肩膀，一个劲搓手跺脚，“任何一个白痴在暴雪天的晚上和自己丈夫吵完一架后不穿外套冲出门都会一脚踩空台阶摔下去磕破头。”

怪不得克林特这么快就找到他。“我们得送他去看医生。”

“我不记得自己在询问你的意见，布鲁斯。不过现在也根本没法去看医生。雪太大了，开车太危险，走路的话我们三个都会冻死。”

“但是他……”他垂眼凝视怀中仍然没恢复意识的托尼，“他这样不要紧吗？”

“我刚才简单看过了，头上的伤不重，只磕破了皮，而且伤口立即因为寒冷凝固，没流多少血。失温才是更要命的。这种天气哪怕在外面只躺几分钟也够他受。”

“那我们该不该让他洗个热水澡，彻底暖和过来？”

“要是热水澡有用我难道不会嘱咐你吗？失温症必须慢慢来，一下子进入热水只会让他心脏骤停。”

布鲁斯搂住托尼的手臂不自觉收紧，怀中男人终于呻吟出声。克林特如释重负叹口气。

“继续抱着他，先把躯干温度升上来。我去楼下拿点东西。”

克林特转身离开，套房内的低气压仿佛被他一起卷走，布鲁斯觉得自己终于能正常呼吸。托尼在他怀里仍然双眼睛闭，但嘴里已经不断低哼，而在这无人察觉的瞬间，布鲁斯用挂满热泪的脸颊贴上托尼冰冷的额头，闭目对上帝无声念出一句祷告，感激祂没有用那样残忍的方式将托尼从自己身边夺走，感激一切还不算太迟。

托尼

他感到冷；他感到热；他感到有人正紧紧抱着他；他感到精疲力尽，思绪模糊。

他感到自己的眼皮被人强硬翻开，刺目光线笔直射入。

“还好，他没有出现休克的征兆。”他听到有人在耳边模糊不清说了一句，“看样子脑震荡也不严重。”

“谢天谢地。”这个声音听起来很熟，而且气若游丝，仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。

“你扒着他的头发，我尽量用酒精棉球处理一下擦伤。”

“轻点，托尼对疼痛很敏感。”

他感到自己的脑袋被人按下去，紧接着一阵贴近头皮的刺痛让他的意识略微清醒。他记得这个声音属于谁了。可是布鲁斯已经好久没用这种温和的语气对他说话了。他在做梦吗？

“现在你知道他对疼痛敏感了？和他吵的时候怎么净拣戳人的话说呢？”这个人又是谁？这个世界上竟然还会有人替自己打抱不平？

“我知道错了，可是……你也知道结婚的人吵架是怎么回事，有些话只是为了故意气对方。你不知道他都对我说了什么。”他们又吵架了吗？也许吧，但这次是为了什么？

“我洗耳恭听，反正没别的事做。”

“托尼他——老天我说不出口。”

“布鲁斯，托尼很会可能因为失温造成记忆损失，所以只有你会记得你们吵了什么。但我猜肯定是件对你们的婚姻至关重要的事，不然不会变成现在这样。”

“……的确很重要。很要命的事。”

“你们是来解决婚姻问题的，对吧？那就把这事好好解决。我收回之前说什么这个工作特别无聊，真一点都不无聊。你们两个一会儿《革命之路》，一会儿《急诊室的故事》，接下来千万别再演《帝国反击战》或者《与狼共舞》了，我的心脏承受不起。”

他听到布鲁斯轻笑出声，醇厚如酒的嗓音令他挣扎着想要听到更多。他试着动了动肩膀，立刻感到一双温柔的手落在自己额头上，从眉梢轻拂至颧骨。

“我真不知道这事该怎么解决，克林特。”

克林特？哦，原来另一个人是克林特。金发，蓝眼睛还是绿眼睛？无论如何他很好看，想亲他，被他亲，湿漉漉，一塌糊涂，不管不顾。

可是布鲁斯怎么办？紧紧抱着他的布鲁斯，用手温柔抚摸他的布鲁斯，记得他怕疼的布鲁斯，和他即将结婚十五周年的布鲁斯。

他们之前在吵什么来着？好像和婚姻，性爱，还有谁的老二有关。反正不是他的老二。他的老二已经没人关注好久了。他真的不想睡布鲁斯了吗？或者其实是他的老二一见到床上背对自己冷漠躺下的布鲁斯就立刻软了？

性爱。性和爱。对他来说哪个更重要？

他不能两者都要吗？

他想念布鲁斯微笑的嘴唇，能让他拽满手心的卷发，对他脖子喷出的炙热喘息；但他同时也想要克林特眼底那抹看不清颜色的闪光，划过自己舌尖的犬齿，修长而奇特的手指，沙哑的笑声。

他感到冷，因布鲁斯已剥夺他的一切而冷；他感到热，因克林特能给予他的全部而热。可是他不想太冷，也不想太热，他只想舒舒服服躺在布鲁斯的怀里，注视克林特的嘴埋在自己双腿之间。

其他已婚人士怎样处理这种道德困境？其他出轨人士会像他这样依然深爱自己的配偶吗？他对克林特究竟是什么感情？肯定不是爱，他知道什么是爱，可似乎又远不止性吸引力。他在结婚的十五年里见过太多性感迷人的尤物，许多在相貌身材上远胜这位金发酒保，可从未有任何人能令托尼如此着迷。

哦对，那幅画。所以克林特也令布鲁斯如此着迷；一只闯入林间美丽神秘的奇幻生物，的确是最能吸引布鲁斯的类型。他好像对那幅画特别生气，为了什么？他是气布鲁斯同样被克林特吸引，产生出轨的念头吗？有点。但他好像更气布鲁斯想要独占这只闯入他们婚姻生活的奇妙生灵。

克林特对布鲁斯来说是匹人马，对他是只狗；但他们都想要他，毫无疑问，无法自拔。

所以原本要解决的问题是什么来着？

“你根本不愿告诉我问题是什么，布鲁斯；况且这是你们两个的问题，你们自己好好解决——等休息过后再说。”

“他这样能睡吗？”

“能。先喝点热水，然后让他睡两个小时，到时候我把晚饭带上来。”

他的头被人扶正，略微烫嘴的液体流入口中，一路灼烧至胃。喂水的手指在自己嘴唇边停留片刻，粗糙指尖划过下唇。

“好好睡吧，托尼。等你醒来会感觉好很多。”

他感到困倦；他感到舒适；他感到有人为自己掖好被角；他感到温热呼吸吹拂后颈。

好吧，他可以等醒来之后再回忆要解决的问题。


End file.
